mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 3123
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3123 Plot: The Adventures Of Super-Worm & Super-Slimey Air Date: April 21, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: A, B, 9 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Big Bird swings on the tire swing, an heroic voice-over mentions today's sponsors, then announces the presence of SuperWorm, who flies through the air. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar learns that SuperWorm is here, which worries him, because it means that there must be a worm in danger somewhere. Slimey doesn't look like he's in danger as he rests on a chair, but once Savion decides to sit on the chair, it's up to SuperWorm to save Slimey from getting sat upon. He swoops down and successfully does so, taking Savion by surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|College students volunteer at the San Francisco Children's Zoo, which has such animals as ferrets, possums and chinchillas. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Make Waves" Part 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two giddy female scribbles introduce themselves to a bar code, who can only beep. They recognize him from the supermarket. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo, Herry Monster and Prairie Dawn sing about the number "Three." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Colored sand forms the letter B and a boat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Linda shows a boy how to sign the word "open." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log," and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Around and Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Make Waves" Part 2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Frog Struggle Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Where do the a's fit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis has difficulty fixing a clock, when SuperWorm (along with his new assistant Slimey) does it for him, using miniscule tools! The customer comes to pick up his clock, but he drops it in shock when he hears that the two worms are still inside, and the clock shatters on the ground, which means it's back to work for Luis. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Part of the Whole" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie wants to go outside and play catch, but Bert gets him interested in watching his goldfish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"B is for Bubble." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Make Waves" Part 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Beautiful Baby" song, over footage of various babies and their parents. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An orchestra conductor asks "May I have an A, please?" at which point a giant letter A falls from the sky. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jodie Foster directs Telly in reciting Little Jack Horner. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full playground (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina and Maria sing "The Word is "No"." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sounds out the word SHADOW, then sees one of itself projected behind it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Spanish-speaking man falls into a hole, and a dragon helps him out. Artist: Chris Hinton |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings George Gershwin's "Funny Face." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Chat: Mr. Chatterly and Mr. Bull have a conversation about sporting goods that begin with B such as baseball, bowling and ballooning as the staff gives Mr. Chatterly some things that begin with B, like balls and balloons. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids train for the special olympics. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis looks in amazement as SuperWorm lifts a barbell. Oscar informs Luis that even though SuperWorm is strong enough to lift a Snuffleupagus, he has one weakness: birds. One glimpse or mention of a bird, and he becomes powerless, stiff with fear. Just then, Big Bird comes by and greets SuperWorm. Luis explains why SuperWorm is so scared, and Big Bird leaves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SuperWorm is still scared to come down ... when Slimey heroically helps him down! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: B |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: "Make Waves" Part 4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Elbows and Knees" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon hosts "The Crossing Zone," in which a boy named Johnathan has to find a way to cross the street. Susan helps him across. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story about an ape and a bird, using the letter A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird apologizes to Luis for scaring SuperWorm, and admits that he used to be scared of cats (until he grew 8 feet tall). Luis reassures him that SuperWorm isn't scared anymore, and points to the sky, where SuperWorm is carrying Oscar's trash can, with a terrified Oscar inside, and Slimey on top! The voice-over announces the sponsors, and Oscar begs SuperWorm to bring him down. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide